Anime One Shots(Yaoi and Straight version)
by The Mysterious Butterfly
Summary: This is as the title says it. You can do two different requests. Oc x Character or Character x Character. Yaoi or Boy x Boy is allowed. People who don't like yaoi, there will be a warning in the author's note about it being in the chapter. Skip it, don't be snobby about it. The list is quite long, but read through it, show me how much you like to read. Enjoy!
1. Information chapter

_Anime one shots_

 _Yaoi and Straight_

 _Character x Oc_

 _Or_

 _Character x Character_

 _By: The Mysterious Butterfly_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own these characters or any of the anime put into this, credit to the owners as well as the owners on ocs. The ocs are owned by whoever the requester is._

 _A/N- There is not much to be said here. This first chapter is just information for requestors and it may be much, but bare with it and it will be worth it in the end whenever you request._

 _Now onto it!~_

There are rules like everything in here, I will go over a few with you all.

 **You may request as much as you want, but there is a catch. Once you request one, wait until I finish that one to request another because then it will be confusing.**

 **You can criticize, but nothing to harmful. Like point out a grammar issue or spelling, but no insults. I will not allow that in the comments. No insulting other commentors either.**

 **Don't make your oc overpowered or a marysue/garysue which means overly perfect. That won't be accepted and I will ask you to fix your form.**

 **Yaoi ships are allowed and so are straight ones. No hating. If you don't like yaoi, then skip it. There will be a warning in the author's note before you read.**

 **Oc x Character and Character x Character is allowed. If you ship two characters, feel free to request it. If not and you like a character x Oc, there will be forms for that to.**

 **That should be all. Just overall enjoy the story and your requests!**

*Yaoi means boy x boy if no one knew.

Now, here is the list of anime and characters I can do a one shot for. Please pick one from below. Note, If you do a Character x Character, both need to come from the same anime.

Bleach

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**

 **Toshiro Hitsugaya**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Orihime Inoue**

Black Butler

 **Alois Trancy**

 **Ciel Phantomhive**

Fullmetal Alchemist BH

 **Edward Elric**

 **Alphonse Elric**

Gakuen Alice

 **Natsume Hyuuga**

 **Ruka**

 **Mikan**

Gravitation

 **Yuki**

 **Shiuchi**

Hetalia: Axis Powers!

 **Almost any country, I may need to do research though depending on who.**

Inu x Boku

 **Banri Watanuki**

 **Soushi Miketsukami**

 **Ririchiyo Shirakin**

 **Karuta Roromiya**

Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha**

 **Kagome**

 **Koga**

 **Shippo**

 **Miroku**

 **Sango**

 **Sesshomaru**

Junjou Romantica

 **Misaki**

 **Usagi**

 **Hiroki**

 **Nowaki**

 **Miyagi**

 **Shinobu**

Karneval

 **Yogi**

 **Gareki**

 **Nai**

 **Hiroto**

Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist

 **William**

 **Dantalion**

 **Sytry**

Pandora Hearts

 **Oz**

 **Alice**

 **Gilbert**

 **Vincent**

 **Break**

 **Sharon**

Shiki

 **Natsuno Yuki**

 **Tohru**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

 **Ritsu Onodera**

 **Takano Masamune**

 **Chiaki Yoshino**

 **Yoshiyuki Hatori**

 **Kisa Shouta**

 **Yukina Kou**

Sukisho

 **Sora**

 **Sunao**

 **Nanami**

 **Shinichiro**

Super Lovers

 **Ren**

 **Haru**

Tsubasa Chronicles

 **Syoaran**

 **Sakura**

 **Fai**

 **Kurogane**

Uta no Prince-sama

 **All of Starish and Quartet Night**

 **Nanami Haruka**

Vocaloid(Not anime, but I wanted to put it)

 **Miku**

 **Kaito**

 **Len**

 **Rin**

 **Meiko**

 **Luka**

That is all for the list and the last part, making the forms. There are two different form.

Oc x Character form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Hobbies:

Scenario(optional):

Character x Character form(very simple)

Name of 1st Character:

Name of 2nd Character:

Anime/Vocaloid(Just put Vocaloid if it is just that):

Scenario(optional):

 _End Note_ This is all. Sorry if it is too long, but it was necessary for this. Happy requesting! The Mysterious Butterfly signing off!_


	2. Chapter 2: Syo x Ai(Uta no Prince-sama)

_The mysterious Butterfly_

 _Yaoi one shot_

 _Syo x Ai_

 _Uta no Prince-sama_

 _Scenario- Regular day at a cafe_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own the anime or the characters in this one shot, all the credit goes to the creator(s)._

 _A/N- Here is one of my own requests to get this story up and running. Warning! There is Yaoi aka Boy x Boy up ahead! If you don't like don't read!_

 _Scenario- Syo has been working at a cafe for over a year now and he still can't comprehend one of his fellow worker's actions towards him. He seems cold, but then he can be completely different in a heartbeat! To Syo, this is more than a regular day at the cafe for him!~_

"Huff, I just don't get him Natsuki! I mean, we have been working with him for

a year now and he still puzzles me!" Natsuki just listened in to what his short, blonde haired friend had to say. He was complaining about one of their worker's again, Ai Mikaze. The midget sized boy would say things like how he kept looking at him and then he would insult him about his height. To Natsuki, he thinks that Ai likes Syo, but he is showing it in his own way, that's why Natsuki _Just_ had to boast about it.

"Syo-chan!~ I think that Ai-chan has a little crush on you!~" The male gloated

cheerfully. He was happy, but there was a twinge in his heart. Not to admit anything, but he did have a thing for Syo, but he knew that his friend would never take it that far with him, so he watched him with a smile as if everything was okay. As long as Syo was happy, he would be fine, wouldn't he? That is another thought for another time.

"Y-You can't be serious?! Why would _he_ like me like that? All he does is tease me!"

"Hmm? But that is one of the signs that someone likes you Syo-chan!~" Syo's face

was so bright at that moment. Could Ai really like him like that? That's impossible! How does Natsuki know the signs anyways?! Now he chooses a time to reply smartly of course! But...what if Ai really did like him?

'Do I even like him like that?' Syo wondered inside of his head. He never really

gave it a thought. That thought didn't even come to mind because he never gave thought that Ai could possibly like him as more than just a fellow worker. Work has brought them together and helped them to observe each other, but that didn't mean anything did it?

"What are you doing slacking off?" A voice whispered right in his ear. A familiar

voice that sent shivers down his back. Wait...shivers? When did he ever thought that?! 'Get your mind out of the gutter Syo! That thought was not suppose to come up! What does this mean?!' Ever since Ai came along to the cafe, Syo has been a train wreck. He doesn't know what his emotions are anymore and his brain hasn't been working as much as it use to be, it's like a huge mess.

Syo jumped away from the voice and looked up. Of course it was Ai, with a blank

look on as always. But, for some reason, Syo found that really cute. He mentally slapped himself for that thought of course.

"I-I wasn't slacking off! We have no customers anyways!" Ai pointed straight to

indicate to the long line at the counter. Syo must have been complaining to Natsuki for a long time!

"Crap! Let me go handle that!" That was just an excuse to get away from his cyan

haired worker. Syo needed some time to think about this, maybe Natsuki can help him with this later on.

* * *

Later that day when they were done, Syo rushed into the back to change to his

normal clothes. He already managed to ask Natsuki if he could come over afterwards and got the okay. Once he was done, he rushed to the front, but someone stopped him. A hand caught his wrist and you can guess who it was.

"W-What do you need Ai?" Syo asked the boy, who was gripping his wrist. The

cyan haired boy just stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"What are you in a rush for?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"It's none of your business!" Syo snapped at him. Ai didn't seem to be taken aback

by his behavior. It seemed natural to him for the shorty to act like this. He works with him, so it all made a little bit of sense why he is use to it by now.

"I asked a question. If you don't want to tell me about it, I could careless.

Though, how you act, it seems important. Don't tell me you have a date." Syo flinched. It wasn't that and the fact that he could never find someone was not harmful at all. But, the truth as everyone already knew it, was that he was going to Natsuki's to ask about what his feelings are towards Ai, but he couldn't blurt that out!

"No! No girl wouldn't date me either!"

"I don't see why. You are carefree, perfect size, and cute." Ai had no shame in

what he just said. He wasn't flustered at all and he just said it, but that isn't the big deal. To Syo, the big deal, was that Ai just called him 'cute'. Usually, that would hurt his pride and he would say that he was manly instead, but coming from Ai...it wasn't that bad.

"I-I have to go!" Syo tore his hand from Ai's grip and ran out. Luckily, Natsuki

was waiting for him outside. He was worried when his friend came out with some sort of strange look. He was blushing and looked angry. But for the most part, he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Syo-chan, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your place. Right now isn't a good time." Natsuki

shrugged it off and started walking with his friend.

* * *

At Natsuki's place, Syo started telling him about what happened before he walked

out of the cafe. He told him how Ai thought he was going on a date and how he called him 'cute.' Natsuki grinned really hugely.

"I knew it! Ai _does_ like you! It is all obvious with the signs he has been giving

you! You just have been being oblivious this whole time Syo-chan!~"

"Natsuki, I do have a question. That is why I originally wanted to come here."

"I am listening.~"

"Well, If Ai really does like me like you say, how can I tell that I like him back?"

Natsuki gave it some thought before answering. He had to be careful with what he says.

"Hmmm...well, what do you feel when you're around him?"

"Huh? Well, irritation of course!"

"Other than that. I mean good emotions, nothing negative!"

"...Well, my stomach feels weird when I am around him, and my heart speed

picks up. I thought that it was my heart condition though…"

"Does your face get warm at all when you're near him?"

"...Maybe…" Syo hesitated to tell him. He thought that he was sick, the other

thought was never in his head. He was never in a situation like this before either though. Natsuki knew the truth then in that moment. Syo, was in love with Ai and Ai feels the same way.

"You're in love Syo-chan.~" Natsuki stated with a happy grin, but inside, he was

hurting. He really did like Syo, but he wasn't going to force his love on him when he doesn't have the same feelings.

Syo stopped when he was told that. It was as if he stopped breathing altogether.

'I...like Ai? How did this happen? How is it even possible for me? All we do is argue and fight, but to actually have the feeling of love for someone like Ai? Maybe I do love him….his fighting isn't as bad now and I actually….look forward to it when I get to work..'

"Natsuki, what should I do?"

"Tell him of course!" Syo shook his head immediately.

"I-I can't! What if he just laughs it off?!"

"He won't. He called you cute Syo-chan, if someone calls you cute, that is the

opposite of laughing it off. Trust me Syo-chan." Syo didn't want to talk about it, so he got up and turned away from Natsuki.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night Natsuki?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I am tired, so I'm going to bed." Natsuki nodded and let Syo do as he

pleases. Syo had nothing to wear, so he went to the guest room and plopped down on the couch. He had too many thoughts in his head and he couldn't wrap around anything he has heard today. Only one thought was left after he went to sleep.

'Love? Is that really what I feel towards Ai?'

* * *

 _A/N- And here is the start off of the one shots! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I am thinking of adding a part two, should I? I mean if you guys liked this part, I will gladly write a second part to this. Let me know and thank you all! The Mysterious Butterfly, signing off!_


	3. Chapter 3: Syo x Ai (Part 2)

_The Mysterious Butterfly_

 _Yaoi one shot_

 _Syo x Ai_

 _Uta no Prince-sama_

 _Scenario- Regular day at the cafe part 2_

 _Disclaimer- As always, I do not own Uta no Prince-sama! I don't own the characters or anything. The credit goes to the creator(s)._

 _A/N- Here is the second part to the Syo x Ai one shot! I thought about it and I really wanted to do a part two, so here it is after so long!(Literally only a day long ~)_

 _Scenario- Syo has been working at a cafe for over a year now and he still can't comprehend one of his fellow worker's actions towards him. He seems cold, but then he can be completely different in a heartbeat! To Syo, this is more than a regular day at the cafe for him!~_

 _Recap: "You're in love Syo-chan.~"_

 _"_ _Natsuki, what should I do?"_

 _"_ _Tell him of course!"_

 _'_ _Love? Is that really what I feel towards Ai?'_

* * *

"Ringggg Ringgg!" A phone went off as a midget with blonde hair groaned. He

really didn't like to be woken up, but the phone just had to ring. Who would be calling him at this time?! With that thought in mind, the boy answered his phone.

"Who is it and do you know what time it is?!" He snapped inconsiderately.

"Syo? This is Ai and you are twenty minutes late to work. Just your clock." Syo

froze. It was Ai...he had called him...how did he get his number?! Probably from Natsuki, but that is some scary shit right there. So, Syo looked and literally flipped his shit. It was 10:20 am and he was suppose to be in at 10:00!

"I-I'm sorry Ai! Please don't tell the boss and I will be in soon!"

"I won't tell, but I do need to talk to you when you get here."

"Can't it wait until after work?!" Syo was running around and getting his suit on.

He knew that he was going to have to run like this, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"You either talk to me then or I will tell the boss."

"F-Fine! I'll see you when I get there!" Syo hung up and placed his shoes on. He

went to check on Natsuki, but he wasn't there. So, he left without him? That was real nice and now he is getting scolded for it. The shorty ran out the door and to the direction of his work with too many thoughts of getting in trouble coming to mind.

* * *

Once Syo had stepped foot in the cafe, he was confronted by Natsuki and Ai.

Natsuki looked sorry and regretful while Ai looked irritated. 'Wonder if he is having a bad day..and I have to deal with it, great.'

"I am really sorry Syo-chan! You looked so peaceful and cute that I didn't have it

in me to wake you up!" Syo shook off his apology.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I should have had an alarm on my phone. I was tired and

didn't realize how late it was." Ai looked more pissed as Syo talked and Syo could literally feel the air getting colder as that happened.

"Natsuki, can you please tend to the customers? I need to talk to Syo for a

minute." Natsuki seemed worried, but he complied.

"Sure Ai-chan!~" Then he went off to go fill out orders. Syo wanted to run away

from the hell that was about to happen.

"Uh..Ai, I am so sorry for coming in late!" The other male didn't respond. Instead,

he grabbed Syo's hand and dragged him to the back. When they were alone, Ai pinned him to the wall.

"A-Ai? What are you doing?" Syo questioned as he felt very scared in that

moment. Ai wouldn't respond and this heightened Syo's fear. He only thought of what could happen. Was Ai going to hurt him?

"Are you going out with Natsuki?"

"Eh?" That question came out unexpectedly. And Syo's response was something to

be desired. What gave Ai that idea? Syo would never consider dating his best friend. That was not even an option to him. It wouldn't work out, just like he thought it wouldn't work out with Ai, but that was before Natsuki gave his input on it.

"I asked you if you're going out with Natsuki."

"No! We are just really good friends!"

"Than why were you at his place yesterday?"

"I...had something to talk to him about…."

"I am listening." There was no way Syo was going to tell the cyan haired male

that he was getting advice on his feelings towards the other. You know how embarrassing that would be?!

"I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"It's too embarrassing."

.

.

.

"Mmph!"

.

.

.

It happened too fast for Syo to react. And before he knew it, Ai was kissing him.

Syo tried to struggle out of the other's grip. He strangely liked the kiss, but he didn't know why he was struggling. Was this not how he wanted a kiss? No, he imagined it more gentle like. Ai finally pulled away and looked Syo in the eyes with….pain? Who knew Ai could feel such a thing.

"Then….why are you fighting back? There has to be something between you to." Syo

shook his head vigorously at that. It is better to tell the truth then to continue this as it is going.

"Fine, Ai...the reason I was over Natsuki's was….because I didn't know what this

feeling inside of me was!"

"Your feelings for Natsuki I presume?"

"No, my feelings for you!" Syo blurted out and soon regretted it.

"Feelings for me? Elaborate." Ai stated as he gave Syo a dead eyed look.

"I...oh what the heck! I love you Ai! And yes, I mean it like that! I was confused

at first, so I went to Natsuki's place to sort it out. He helped clear my head of those thoughts and I finally understood! I wanted to deny it at first, but then other things came up a-mmhp!" Once again, Ai landed his lips on Syo's to silence him. There was a major difference this time though. The kiss was more calmer and more gentle. The way that Syo wanted it the first time. He kissed back with a happy sigh. Syo definitely knew now that it is more than a regular day at the cafe.

 _A/N- And this is the rest of the other part. I hope you yaoi fans liked it and I look forward to writing more for you all! Remember to request once you read the information! The mysterious Butterfly is signing off!~_


	4. Chapter 4: PruCan Angst! Hetalia

_The Mysterious Butterfly_

 _Yaoi one shot_

 _Prussia x Canada_

 _Hetalia: Axis Powers!_

 _Scenario: Sacrifice_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia! All the credit goes to the creator(s)._

 _A/N- Hi! I am back and so happy! Got my first request on this story! So there is a warning. This is a yaoi one shot, so if you don't like, don't read! Another warning, extreme angst here! So grab some tissues before you read!_

This was requested by:  Canadiansarecute (Thank you for your request and I hope you like this!)

Scenario: Prussia and Canada are in a war between the axis. Canada just happened to wander into their territory and luckily Prussia was there with them. Italy, of course ran, but the the other two, Germany and Japan did not give up and is now attacking them. Reinforcements arrived, aka, the allies, but they haven't found the two yet! What will become of them?!

* * *

The day was suppose to be peaceful. Cue word, was. Canada didn't mean any

harm when he went into the axis territory, but they didn't see it as that. It was opposite in fact. Japan thought of him to be a spy for the allies and Germany believed Japan. And that takes us to now. Canada with Prussia hiding behind a huge piece of rubble. There battlefield was in Germany and it looked awful. There was broken buildings and dead bodies everywhere of German and Japanese soldiers. Gunshots could be heard from the allies and the axis powers. The allies haven't found them yet as they were too afraid to come out and get shot. However, Prussia knew that, that was the only way they were going to be safe, the only way Canada will be safe.

"Little birdie, jou need to get to safety."

"H-How?" The little Canadian asked with tears threatening to fall. He didn't want

this at all. He just wanted to live out his life with Prussia by his side.

"I'll create a distraction. Once their attentions on me, I vant jou to run to zhe

allies."

"N-No! I don't want that! I don't want you to die! What happened to staying by

each others side?! You promised!"

"And I don't intend to break zhat, little birdie. But I vant jou to go ahead of me.

I will meet up vith jou." Canada had no choice at this time. He knew this was for the best or he will just be a burden to the other if they ran together. Canada nodded, which made Prussia grin to reassure the other.

"Don't vorry. I vill be fine." Canada nodded again, this time a little hesitantly.

Prussia gave it a little time before he signaled to the other country that he was going out. Soon, he was in a sprint, opposite to where Canada was going to run. Once Canada was sure no one was watching him, he ran the other way to go get to the allies. It was a short run because unfortunately, there was soldiers on the other side as well. They spotted him for a minute until he made the smart choice to slide down and hide against another piece of rubble.

'Oh maple...how am I going to get to them now?' Canada was stumped and

scared He didn't think that this would possibly happen. All he did was go into Germany to get something. He wasn't even armed! There had to be something he could do. The Canadian looked around and he saw his hope. A little rock near him. He picked it up and looked at the soldier. Once his back was turnt, Canada threw the rock across from where he was and he quickly ducked down as to not get caught. The soldier looked over and ran to that direction.

'Now!' The country made a mad dash to where the allies were. Though, a bigger

obstacle got in his way. Someone's foot. A certain German's foot.

"Did jou zhink I vould let jou get away? Now, vhere's my bruder?!" Canada

shook when he felt the fear settle in.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"You already know that you spy!"

"I-I am not a spy! I just came in by mistake…"

"Zhat's vhat zhey all say." Germany got ready to shoot his rifle at the country.

"Please...don't hurt me….what would Prussia have to say to this? Why are you

hunting your own brother?"

"Anyone vho is apart of jou allies plan must go down as well. Family or not."

Germany faced the gun and pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

"NEIN!"

.

.

.

'Eh? Why didn't I feel anything?' The Canadian wondered why he was still alive.

When a bullet hits you., it is suppose to kill. That was when the country decided to open his eyes and be met with a sight he wish he had not seen. Prussia, he was….on the ground and not moving. He was bleeding extremely much. That was when Canada realized the horrifying truth. Prussia took a bullet for him. Germany looked down and dropped his rifle with a wide eyed expression.

"Bruder….." He shot his own brother, killed him in cold blood. Even if it was not

meant to happen, he can't help but to let the tears slip. All these years of being together and he just couldn't be satisfied with this. He wished that he spent more time with him and there was so much to still do! He can't die now!

Finally, Canada got up and ran to Prussia's side, he was already in tears and

bawling.

"P-Prussia! Why?! W-Why did you take a it that w-was meant for me?!" Canada

sobbed as he put the other country on his lap and held him as he cried. His clothes were collecting the blood, but he didn't care. All the poor country wanted was to be by the one he loves.

.

.

.

"Little b...birdie.." Canada's eyes snapped open as he immediately looked down.

Prussia was smiling at him with blood trailing down his mouth. Canada didn't want to accept this. He didn't want to! This wasn't how it was suppose to be! He didn't want to be alone.

"Pr-Prussia...don't die! D-Don't leave me alone like this! We were suppose to stay

by each other! T-This isn't how it is going to be right?!" He remembered all the good times he had with Prussia.

* * *

 _(Cue sad music)_

 _"_ _Prussia? Where did you go?!" Canada was looking for his albino friend. He_

 _found his answer when arms wrapped around his waist._

 _"_ _Right here little birdie!"_

 _"_ _Is something wrong Prussia?"_

 _"_ _..Nope, just zhinking how lucky I am to have you!"_

 _"_ _Don't say that...it makes me flustered…"_

 _"_ _But it's true."_

 _"_ _Are we always going to stay together Prussia?"_

 _"_ _Of course! Jou vould vant to stay vith zhe awesome me! Hahaha!"_

 _"_ _Little birdie...I love you…"_

 _"_ _M-Me too…"_

* * *

All those memories flashed back and it made Canada cry even more. This wasn't

the end! It was by far that!

"I...don't regret falling in love ...with you...lit...little birdie...please survive for me."

"D-Don't ...p-please don't d-do this t-to me!" Canada bawled, Germany by far was

on the ground sobbing, but he was ignored for the moment. The allies got there and watched the sad scene unfold, all except for Russia crying. Though, Russia was frowning, his usual smile long forgotten.

"I-I'm sorry...I..vish...I..c-could...stay...but...I am n….not going to...make it...I..

love you...little birdie…"

.

.

.

" **PRUSSIA!"**

* * *

 _A/N- God this is my own writing and I am crying. How could I make something so sad? I hope it wasn't too bad and hope you all liked this one shot. Now...if you don't mind, I am going to go get some tissues and comfort chocolate! WAAHHHH!_


	5. Chapter 5: FrUk, Hetalia: axis powers!

_The Mysterious Butterfly_

 _Yaoi_ one shot

France x England

Hetalia: Axis Powers!

Scenario: 7 minutes in heaven, Christmas edition!

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, the credit goes to the creator(s)!

A/N- Not much to say. Just me here with another request! I will be super busy since I have more than one request! I can't be happier with this and for the ones who have requested something, I will put them up as soon as possible! I am doing this in order so it may take a bit of time! Plus school, but that hasn't stopped me then and it won't stop me now! Warning: the following content has yaoi, aka boy x boy, if you don't like, don't read! You have been warned!

This is a request made by RandomnessAndMerpieness

Thank you for your request and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was one of those days. Well, to be specific, it was Christmas and all Arthur

wanted to do was rest at home. Unfortunately, some certain git wanted him to spend Christmas with others. You could guess what git it was, but why not say it. It was Alfred. It seems Arthur won't get to enjoy his peaceful afternoon after all.

Alfred only bugged him for one reason though. He wanted to get France and him

together! Everyone could see that they were obviously in love with each other, just too oblivious to notice it. So, they had this planned out right before Christmas. It was about time to set up two certain blondes. One Frenchie and one British man to go out!

"We're here!" The only place that Alfred was talking about was his place of course.

He was holding a party at his place to celebrate the holiday. Everyone was there...but he had to go hunt down Arthur. The British man refused to go, but Alfred wasn't giving up that fast. He went to his house and dragged a complaining Arthur all the way to his own home. Soon, they were inside and everyone was staring.

"I am back with Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed pretty loudly. Everyone flinched at his

Voice, Arthur included. He was so obnoxiously loud all the time. How can anyone put up with it?

"Can we please start now?" Japan asked. He may be enemies with the allies. But

this holiday helps them to come together for this one day to have fun. And then they go back to war.

"Alright, alright. Now then Arthur, you sit here." He was placed beside Francis.

"Why by the frog?"

"Hey!" Everyone sweat dropped at the two. Of course Arthur would say something

like that. Damn Tsunderes.(England: I am not a Tsundere! Admin: Yeah, yeah I heard it all.)

"Because I say so! Now, do you know what we are all going to play?!"

"Cards?!" Feliancio asked excitingly.

"Nope!~ We are going to play seven minutes in heaven!~" Everyone except

Feliancio groaned. This was not the time to be playing such a stupid game. Everyone would rather play spin the bottle than to play seven minutes in heaven. Someone always ends up having sex when that game is played.

"Come on! Put your names in the hat and I will go around with them!"

Begrudgingly, everyone did as they were asked. Since it was Christmas, they let the American have his fun, but they really hoped no one ended up having sex.

* * *

It took a bit, but the names were in the hat and Alfred was ready to pick on

someone.

"Who wants to go first?" When there was no answer, Alfred smirked towards

Arthur. This was the perfect opportunity and it wasn't like he was going to let anyone else go first anyways. He already rigged the names, so it was not an option anyways.

"Artie~ Why don't you go first?"

"Why don't you go to bloody hell?"

"Aww don't be like that Artie! It is Christmas. At least this one time, pleaasee!"

"..." Arthur was quiet for a while and everyone looked annoyed at that.

Finally, the country sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But after this, leave me alone!" Alfred bounced over to him grinning.

"Yay! Now, pick a name from the hat!" He shoved the hat in front of the Brit's

face. He looked angry, but nothing less, reached into the hat and picked a name. He cringed at the name he picked, but he also blushed.

"Let's see! Let's see!" Alfred yelled.

"Can I re pick?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Nope!~ Now tell us!" Arthur got up and marched over to a certain Frenchie before

grabbing his arm and dragging him to the closet.

"Ohonhonhon~ I am flattered that it is me.~"

"Shut up you frog." Arthur slammed the door after them. Alfred started the timer

just as the door closed. He predicted that would happen.

* * *

In the closet, the two were sitting on the floor. Francis was a little too close to

Arthur and the Brit had nowhere to move away from him. The closet was that small.

"So?~"

"Don't think it you frog." Francis sighed and turned towards Arthur.

"Come on Arthur!~ We are in the closet and the point is to kiss!~"

"Only for couples!"

"Then let's become a couple."

"Huh?" Arthur froze at that. What was he getting at? Does he mean that or was

he being a player again? Probably a player. Why would Francis like him like that? He has many choices that are better than a grumpy old man like him.

"Let's become a couple."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh come on! Yes I am serious! I threw hint after hint and you still don't get it!

Arthur, you are so oblivious! Do I have to spell it out for you?! I. Love. You." Arthur hesitated to say anything at first. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"If you are being a player, I don't appreciate it."

"That was harsh! Come on I mean it this time! I can't seem to shake you from my

mind! Please...I do actually love you." His voice sounded truthful for once and that is hardly ever a thing you hear from Francis.

"If your lying and I find this out, I will curse you." Arthur states.

"As if I would lie to you, my love.~" The two finally shared their kiss of the night.

All on their minds was how lucky they both were to have each other. It was about time that they did this, and now we all know that they will continue to love each other, forever and always.~

* * *

 _A/N- Sorry for the sucky ending, I was getting tired and it is nighttime where I am. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope all you guys and gals enjoyed it as well. The Mysterious Butterfly, signing off!~_


End file.
